


In the Darkness

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The spiders are everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Spiders

We watch, always, in the dark. Watching. Waiting. Hungry. 

We are always hungry. Sweet treats in the forest! We catch them in our webs and keep them, letting fear make them taste sweet, savory… animals, children, hobbits…

We always hunger. For more. For it all. We want. We hunger… 

Our webs are beautiful. So intricate, so sublime. Come closer! Look at the beauty. See the pattern. Closer still. 

Come closer. Pain makes the meat sweet… fear makes it sweeter still. Come closer. 

Can you see me in the dark? I can see you, so sweet, so close. 

We watch always.


End file.
